


bp的h小短篇

by Littleturtle06



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06
Summary: 更衣室文学......无视bug吧
Relationships: Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri
Kudos: 1





	bp的h小短篇

都灵的天气总是阴雨绵绵，这日却破例露出阳光来。  
秀美的少年穿着黑白两色的球衣，蹦蹦跳跳地踩在草地上。黑色的球袜包裹着修长的两条腿，张开着扭来扭去做着热身，并不大的球衣穿在他身上却略显宽松，随着动作勾勒出纤细的腰身。虽然这人已经二十四岁了，但看起来还是如此地像一个少年。  
维埃里在远处站着，看着蹦蹦跳跳的那人。冷不丁地一个足球朝他砸来，正中面门。他艰难地接住弹开的足球，始作俑者正在他对面笑得很开心。  
他愣愣地看着，想教训一下这个袭击自己的家伙，脱口而出的却是“这件球衣在你身上很好看。”  
因扎吉没忍住，笑容变得很得意。他接过bobo丢回来的足球，很快转过身去。“是球衣好看，连你穿着也不错呢。”  
维埃里没有答话，而是从后面走过去抱住他。这是个看上去有点暧昧的拥抱，pippo完全被圈在了怀里。当他回过神来的时候，就一把挣脱了出来。  
“还有工作人员呢。”  
维埃里同意这种看法，尽管现在的球场明明空无一人。  
“我去更衣室等你。”

尽管今天仍是假期，pippo还是来到阿尔卑球场。说法是想提前适应新环境，其实就是掩饰不住的对加入豪门征程的激动。为了进入状态，他还换上了自己的九号球衣，装备一应俱全。  
这件衣服还真的很适合他。只有黑白两色显得非常素净，比蓝黑色的亚特兰大球衣更能衬托他的清秀，甚至有种脆弱的美感。虽然是被这家伙强拉来的，但看到这幅景色已经值回了票价。不过，维埃里贪心地想要更多。

即使只剩一个人，pippo也能享受足球的快乐。不过既然答应了维埃里，他还是在一次颠球中断后拣起了足球，向更衣室走去。奇怪的是，那人却没有按照说好的在这里等着他。  
这时跃动的日光从窗户里射进来，打在pippo的脸上，洒在他尖翘的鼻尖与长长的睫毛上。这灿烂的日光，却把他的美貌衬的如月光一样诱惑。几缕黑色的发丝垂落在他的脸畔，被细长的手指挂了回去。他弯下腰去，解开鞋带脱下球鞋，双手刚抚上自己小腿，就被一双大手按住了。  
“bobo，你去哪了啦？”他转过头来，看见身后男人已经不再穿着之前的夹克外套，而是跟他一样穿着尤文的球衣。与纤细的pippo不同，bobo穿着这套球衣更加显出他的高大健壮，让人联想到他在球场上的雷霆一击。他凝视着男人英俊的脸庞，心里有点痒痒的。

波波自然也懂得他的心思。他把一只包裹在黑色球袜中的美腿抬起来，用大手托着它，将球袜一寸寸蜕下来，拉起这条腿架在自己的肩膀上，pippo忍不住轻哼出声。  
他隔着内裤揉按着那个小小的肉洞，手指轻轻地戳刺着，摸得身下人心痒难耐，伸出另一只脚踹在bobo的胸口上。  
“你这么着急，待会受苦的可是你。”  
pippo不满地哼哼着，又把脚往下移，停在了波波胯间的帐篷上，故意用脚趾轻轻踩弄着。男人正在帮他脱球裤，这下索性不再忍耐，一把拉住pippo使坏的脚，把他的双腿分开成大张的姿势。扯下碍事的白色内裤，对方秀气的性器已经半勃了，下方的粉色肉洞虽然紧闭，但洞口已经有些湿润了，在空气中微微颤动着。波波俯下身去，亲了亲他的柱身，伸出舌头从根部舔起，同时把食指塞进那个肉洞，慢慢地撑开着柔软的内壁。pippo舒服地发出了轻叹，脚趾都蜷了起来，手插在波波金棕色的头发里。  
维埃里熟悉他的每一寸敏感点，他有力的手指不断深入，很快就找到了内壁深处的那一处凸起，不怀好意地研磨着。很快，他满意地听见了身下人急促的一声尖叫，随即变得呼吸急促起来。  
“pippo。”他单手撑起身子，吻了吻对方丰润的嘴唇。pippo的双臂马上热情地缠了上来，两人紧紧贴合着。他打开牙关，灵活的舌头挑逗地迎接着波波的来访，要不是体内还在被波波的手指侵犯，几乎要反客为主，掌握接吻的节奏。  
波波倒也不跟他斗气，在唇舌的激烈交缠中又伸进了一根手指。那处已经被搅得一片泥泞，紧紧地咬着他的手指，不肯放开。他拔出手指，从自己的裤兜里掏出一管润滑油，胡乱挤了一堆在手上，便又再次插了进去。  
pippo的脸早就被吻的潮红，身体内部被抠挖的骚痒难耐。他动情地吻着维埃里的脸，“波波，进来，快点，快…”  
维埃里也早就硬的快爆炸了。他掐住pippo的腰肢，掏出自己已经怒张的阴茎，狠狠地顶了进去，。得到充分扩张的小穴还算顺利地吃下了整根，但被一插到底还是让因扎吉的身体骤然紧缩。不过维埃里决定不再照顾这家伙了，他停留了片刻后，不顾层层媚肉的挽留拔了出去，又捅进最深处。他用狂风暴雨一般的力度大力操干着pippo的小穴，每一次都精准地撞击到那个敏感的凸起。他的手也没闲着，撩开了pippo的球衣，摸了进去，轮流玩弄着两粒凸起的乳尖。pippo的全身都在不自觉地颤抖着，刚才还游刃有余的嘴巴现在只能发出不成调的呜咽，他紧紧地搂着bobo的脖子，无力地承受着一次更比一次猛烈的撞击。  
“慢一点，bobo……”  
男人闻声笑了。他凑近pippo脖颈，用气声慢慢地说：“你不就是喜欢这样吗？”  
说完，他捉住身下人纤细的手腕，把他整个翻过身去。插在体内的硬物三百六十度地研磨着内壁，刺激的快感令pippo尖叫出声。  
胸口前堆着掀起的球衣，就这么猛地被按在硬硬的板凳上。随着身后人狂暴的顶弄，被掐肿的乳尖一次次在板凳上摩擦着。还好柔软的球衣充当了一些缓冲，但布料的摩擦却让两个乳头更加骚痒。好在bobo很快察觉到了这点，他把pippo的身子向后扳起，狠狠地揉捏着他的胸口，拉扯着两粒乳头。pippo的身体一阵阵地发软，快感从身体每一寸袭来，汇集到身体的下方。他情不自禁地想要伸手去抚慰自己，却被波波捉住，用之前脱下来的球裤反绑住了双手。  
“不，不行了……”他嘶哑着嗓子，有气无力地求饶着，“你怎么还不……”  
维埃里从背后只能看见他半露的侧脸，那缕曾被撩到耳后的黑发现在又垂落了下来，带着从额头滚落的汗水。这个样子在波波眼里简直性感极了。  
“你，你怎么又变大？”  
“都是因为你太好看了。”他温柔地吻着pippo的脖子，身下却是猛地一个挺入。pippo尖叫出声，性器喷出一股白色的浊液，内壁疯狂地收缩着。波波被夹的通体舒畅，又抽插了十几次，终于也在pippo体内释放了出来。  
射精的过程像有一分钟一样漫长，浓稠滚烫的精液被一滴不剩地悉数注入了pippo的身体深处。bobo趴在他的身上，两个人都一样气喘吁吁。

“你毁了我的新球衣。”  
过了好一会，他听到下面的因扎吉闷声闷气地说。  
他把pippo翻了过来。秀丽的小脸上布满生理性的泪水，松松垮垮的球衣被揉得皱巴巴，露出半截纤瘦的腰肢，上面还留着他红色的掌印。

“作为补偿，我们再来一次吧！”说完他便弯下了腰，把pippo捞进了怀中。  
“这算什么补偿啊……”  
因扎吉抱怨着，不过声音很快淹没在了亲吻里。


End file.
